Infested command center
|req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=1 |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} Infested terran command centers are terran command centers that have been infested by the zerg. Overview If a command center is heavily damaged, a queen may enter it and saturate the structure with parasitic bio-toxins. Once infested, the command center's occupants can be turned into mindless suicide soldiers.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The structure itself comes to be tangled by orange and green vines, with "sacs of messy proto-somethings" along the walls.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. One of the first, if not the first sightings of these structures was spotted on Mar Sara and was promptly destroyed by a Mar Sara Colonial Militia force led by Marshal Jim Raynor, only for him and his men to be arrested by Alpha Squadron for "destroying a vital Confederate installation."StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. Game Structure StarCraft Infested command centers are very unique and hard to get, since they cannot be built using drones. To get one of these, a zerg queen must enter a highly damaged terran command center (750 or less hit points) and, after a few seconds, she will come out unharmed while the command center gets infested (this costs no resources). The infested command center looks like a command center with a big, beating heart in the middle and blood vessels ensnaring it. An infested command center retains the Lift Off ability, which may be used to remove the newly acquired structure to a safer location. These buildings are very special and useful, because they produce a very powerful and new zerg unit, the infested terran. They are produced sequentially the way regular terran units are produced, rather than from larvae. Infested command centers uses the infested terran portrait instead of the zerg racial icon. Abilities StarCraft II Infested command centers do not appear in the multiplayer game. A type of of infested terran building, they could be seen several times in the Wings of Liberty campaign.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. The ones present on Aiur in "Echoes of the Future", Haven in "Haven's Fall", and Char in "Gates of Hell" could also act as resource collecting depots; drones brought minerals and vespene to them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. In the map editor, infested command centers normally look just like regular command centers, but are labelled "infestable infested command center". A tip notes that infested command centers must be destroyed. They can produce infested terrans and infested marines at no cost (except a 2 second creation time) and aberrations for 6 seconds. These do not cost control. None of the three types of infested terrans have a limited lifespan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References Category: Zerg breeds Category:StarCraft II Zerg campaign buildings